


What Would I Do

by kxtsukiyuri



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, victor being a schmoopy gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Viktor finds himself contemplating Yūri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA they're so soft fuck my own heart clenched up at this one

_Who would I be_  
_If I had not loved you?_  
_How would I know what love is?_  
_…_  
_There are no answers, but what would I do_  
_If you had not been my friend?_

*****

Sometimes, Viktor wonders what life would be like without Yūri. What if he hadn't gone off the rails at that banquet and asked Viktor to be his coach? What if the triplets hadn't posted that video of him skating Viktor’s program? What if Viktor hadn't gone to Hasetsu? What if he gave up after those millions of times Yūri pushed him off or ran away?

   He looks down at his lap, currently occupied by Yūri’s head as he sleeps after a long day of practice. Viktor knows he should probably get dinner started, or order something, but he can't bring himself to move Yūri off of him. Viktor looks over his sleeping form quietly, taking all of him in. His mussed up hair, his shirt riding up slightly on his hip, the cuff of his sweatpants caught under one socked heel. The gold band on his right ring finger glinting in the light of the television.

   Hesitantly, gingerly, he rests his hand on top of Yūri’s, lacing their fingers together. The man shifts slightly in his sleep, but doesn't wake up, snuggling his cheek into Viktor’s thigh. Viktor smiles, his other hand moving to stroke over Yūri’s hair. He'd let it grow out after moving to St. Petersburg, and Viktor delights in running his hands through it. Yūri lets out a soft, content noise, and Viktor thinks his heart will burst.

   Slowly, Yūri opens his eyes, looking up at Viktor blearily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He smiles, a gentle curve of his lips, and Viktor can't help but kiss him. Yūri lets out a happy sigh, kissing him back until Viktor straightens up again.

   “Hello,” Yūri says quietly. “How long did I sleep?”

   “About an hour,” Viktor answers. “Are you feeling better after practice? I know I was hard on you today.”

   “I'm okay. A little sore.” Yūri closes his eyes again, turning his head to press a soft kiss to Viktor’s thigh, humming appreciatively when Viktor starts playing with his hair again.

   “I love you,” Viktor says after a moment. “You know that, right?” He smiles at the light blush on Yūri’s cheeks.

   “Of course I do.” Yūri answers. “I love you too.” He doesn't ask why Viktor said it, just rolls with it, pressing a soft kiss to Viktor’s hand. The older man smiles, giving the smallest of sighs, his free hand reaching out to help Makkachin onto the couch as she bounds into the room. Viktor takes in the sights in his living room again and thinks to himself, yeah, he could live with this for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are appreciated and encouraged ^V^


End file.
